


Hunting more than Demons

by Pepsiandnutella (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pepsiandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam decide to hang about the UK after getting one over on the King of Hell, Crowley. During a strange hunt in Cardiff, they stumble upon something a little different form what they usually deal with. And that just opens their hunting to a whole new genre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the UK

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right at the end of Supernatural episode S06E04 (in fact I even put in a little catch up for you), except Sam was brought fully out of the cage with his soul intact and Cas isn’t on a hunt for souls and so acting normal. Torchwood team is from season 1 because I can’t stand the thought of them all dead. Spoilers are very probable. I ship Destiel hard and it will seep through

Bobby: I appreciate you boys lending a hand.  
Dean: Hey, anytime we get the punk Crowley works for us.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Bobby: Still knowing how much you love flying the friendly skies? I guess a nine hour plane trip was no picnic, what, d’ya drink your way through it?  
Dean: I was fine.  
Sam: No, he white-knuckled his way through four puke bags.  
Dean: Well, at least I was sober, is some nut job decided to try something I was ready, I had a fork.  
Bobby: *laughs* Listen, uhm, about the things I said earlier, I was in a tough spot and I guess I was…  
Sam: You’re right bobby, we take you for granted.  
Dean: You’ve been cleaning up our messes for years Bobby, without you I don’t even want to think about where me and Sam woulda ended up.  
~PAUSE~  
Bobby: Alright, let’s roll credits on this chick-flick, you boys have a safe flight, and uh, check out some of the local grub, I hear it’s…. exotic.   
Dean: Oh yeah on definitely, we are. I hear they have an olive garden.

\--

Sam shut off the phone and settled back into the seat of their recently acquainted car, smiling slightly. After a minute or so spent in comfortable silence he said, ‘So, I was thinking, maybe we could extend the trip for a while, I mean, check out the locals, a bit of sightseeing…?’ Sam turned to his brother and studied his thoughtful face, ‘I mean, I’m sure there’ll still be flights home in a week or two,’ he added, using his brothers fear of flying to sweeten the deal. 

The immediate change of expression on Dean’s face nearly made Sam burst into laughter but he held it together, positive that giggling at his brother wouldn’t get convince him to stay in the country, and Sam was pretty curious to check out what lurked in these parts. 

After a few moments of thought, ‘I suppose we could take the family business international for a bit eh, Sammy,’, Dean replied, smirking. Really, his nerd brother would probably end up hunting the Loch Ness monster. Laughing softly to himself, Dean shifted to get comfortable and sprawling road and darkness envelope the rest of his night.

 

Two vengeful spirits, four demons, a shape-shifter and a nest of vampires later, the Winchesters found themselves crossing the border from England to Wales. They’d stayed already longer than they’d planned, but after fighting Heaven and Hell they probably deserved a bit of a break. 

Dean couldn’t honestly say he didn’t miss America- especially the pie, English pie just wasn’t the same, and he missed his baby dearly- but he was enjoying the change of scenery nonetheless. Peculiarly though, they hadn’t come across any other hunters. In an area as small as Great Britain, he would’ve thought he’d seen one by now. Dean didn’t really care, and Sam decided it would be best not to dwell on it; there must be some somewhere. After all, where there are monsters there will always be someone to save the Earth without recognition or thanks. That’s just the way things went. 

-

The Travel-lodge they’d booked a room in was more than adequate for the brothers: Sam had free access to unlimited wi-fi for all his nerdy research; there was a McDonalds next door for an endless supply of cheese-bacon burgers for the elder brother. It blocked out the endless patter of raindrops on the windows and the constant Cardiff city traffic pretty damn well, although the curtains still let plenty of light in but they were used to that.

Sam was sitting happily tapping on the keyboard of his laptop, searching for more information on the strange deaths that had been happening in the area. There had been two people in the past month killed by an ‘animal attack’, and seven more over the past three years, or at least that’s what the post-mortem had written. The bites on the corpses were definitely nothing the Winchesters had seen before but even on foreign soils they just knew it wasn’t animals that killed these people, but nothing they had even encountered could leave marks like that. There were no missing organs or particular place the bite marks occurred either, ruling out many creatures, and the murders were committed in a totally random pattern. The victims were all of different age, race and gender too. In fact, the only thing the attacks had in common was the general location of death and that they all happened during times the area was basically empty. 

All-in-all the hunters were completely baffled by the case, but unwilling to let the monster walk the earth any longer. In fact, Sam’s thirst for knowledge made him even more determined to find and gank whatever the hell killed these people.

‘There’s absolutely nothing here!’ Sam all but yelled in frustration making Dean jump. Dean looked up from the bite pictures and newspaper clippings he’d been yawning over and observed his brother with a small smirk gracing his lips.

‘Awh, Sammy’s finally found something that can’t be researched,’ he laughed at his brother’s pout. ‘Lighten up! We could always go back to that warehouse by the docks most of the attacks were and do a good ol’ stake out?’

‘These attacks aren’t exactly regular, Dean. How can we be sure we’re even going to find anything?’ Sam snapped in reply. His older brother really could be an idiot some times in his eyes.

‘We don’t but it’s better than looking up what apparently doesn’t exist.’

‘Can we at least do some interviews on the locals before we decide there’s nothing to find?’

Dean grinned, maybe he’d be able to sample what Wales had to offer, ‘Well, if you insist, we could check out the local bars? The attacks basically all took place at night, and where else would people be at that time of night?’ 

Sam rolled his eyes but he knew his brother would actually do some interviewing before hitting on everything with a pulse. ‘Fine, c’mon then,’ he replied grabbing his jacket from where it was lying at the end of the bed and leaving the room. 

It wasn’t too deep into the night when the Winchesters finally found a bar they both found adequate. Sam wanted to go to what Dean had described as ‘places only accountants and librarians would go,’ and Dean kept spotting strip clubs that he had to be talked out of. 

Leaving the orange-tinted streets behind them they entered a bar that had an average age similar to Sam where they’d slip in unnoticed. Well, their accents attracted a certain amount of attention but they ended up using it to their advantage. The bar was quite small, with a loud chatter that blocked out whatever music was playing in the background. The lights were dim, but not so it was dark, just a sort of comfy and safe dim.

The brothers spilt up and started asking people if they’d seen anything strange. Many people were drunk enough not to question why the ‘animal welfare society’ were American and walking around a bar at eleven at night asking about ‘strange creatures’, which helped greatly. They weren’t too sure who to be whilst in the UK, on other hunts they’re overseas reporters or police but neither really fit the current questions properly.

Dean noticed a girl with short raven coloured hair near the bar swigging quietly at a glass, ignoring the tall dark haired man in a military jacket scanning the room silently a seat over from her. Plastering on a smile with little effort, Dean leaned on the bar and ordered a beer sliding a glance at the girl and being surprised at her simple beauty. She wore an unnoticeable amount of make up and had soft pale skin. She flicked her bright blue eyes towards the shiny green of Dean’s and smiled in acknowledgement of his presence. The dazzling shade of blue instantly reminded Dean of his angel, but he pushed Cas to the back of his mind. No time for that string of messy thoughts. 

‘Hi, I’m Dean,’ he introduced himself, dazzling her with a smile.

‘Sorry, I’m not interested,’ she answered in a strong Welsh accent and a not very sincere apologetic smile dancing on her lips, a glitter of amusement in her eyes.

‘Oh, well luckily I’m here on work not pleasure anyway,’ the man replied with a wink. ‘I’m with the Animal Welfare Society; we’re asking if anyone’s seen any strange creatures lurking about.’ Dean laughed softly at the shock on her face. ‘Sorry to disappoint.’

‘Oh, uh, well… I’ve seen nothing that could be called lurking as such, but I did see… something.’ She paused, frowning. ‘Well, I think I did. It was the size of a man, but it wasn’t like any person I’ve ever seen. Its skin was pale and it had huge teeth like a dogs. Like actual, honest to God dog teeth. And it was wearing a boiler suit.’ She trailed off, looking rather dazedly into distance.

Dean digested this slowly, maybe this was a new type of monster he thought, or maybe she was just plain crazy which by the way she was talking was the most probable conclusion. Staring down at his overpriced beer he finally decided it was all they had so why the hell not and, back to business, asked, ‘where and when did you see this?’

Snapping out of her daze the girl turned her head to Dean and answered in a sure voice, ‘three nights ago, at the multi-story car park down the road. It was late, I was just cutting through the bottom floor and I saw something move so I turned. And I saw it. And I ran.’ She looked down at her drink again ‘I’m not mad, I did see it,’ she muttered. ‘What is it?’ she asked turning back with a worried expression.

‘I don’t know yet, sorry. Though this has been very helpful, thank you Miss, I’ll leave you to your own now.’ Dean smiled politely and turned away from the girl who clearly wanted to be alone, scanning for Sam. In the process he caught the eye of the military-coat guy, but quickly looked away when he spotted an annoyed looking Sam pushing his was towards him in the corner of his eye.

‘Take it you found nothing?’ He laughed approaching his brother earning a glare, ‘well, if you care I did.’ The response was immediate: a snap of the neck and widening of the eyes. Before he could start spewing questions like an Uno machine, Dean jumping into a recollection of the conversation. Sam seemed impressed but puzzled. The brothers had never heard of anything like what the girl had described before.

‘And this was only three nights ago?’ Sam confirmed with Dean, ‘well, why don’t we check out the parking lot on the way back? It’s not far and the whatever-we’re-hunting could still be there,’ Sam grinned. ‘It’s nice to finally have a lead after all’

‘Sure, but let’s get the guns outta the trunk first, don’t fancy meeting this thing without them.’

‘I miss my Baby,’ Dean sighed looking at the disgraceful rust-bucket no one would miss they’d stolen a couple of towns back. He pulled his trusty duffle bag out of the trunk and resolved to steal a half-decent car as soon as possible.

The parking lot the girl had described was easily seen from the bar and so not hard to find. The walk to there was short and quiet, encountering nothing but a fancy black SUV that drove quickly past. They withdrew their guns as they walked in cautiously but not slowly into the dark concrete building.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam and Dean sleep in late and need some angelic assistance regarding the previous night.

Sam woke up tangled in white bed sheets with a serious head ache. Disorientated and dizzy he squinted around their hotel room. The clock on the wall read 1pm, but that was impossible. They couldn’t have slept in that late. They never did. All those years of trekking across America has left them with the ability to wake up without an alarm, ready to check out whatever hole they’d found to stay at and leave for the case or to hit the road. 

Dean was still sprawled out on the other bed the room held when Sam noisily made his way to the bathroom to get a glass of water. What was going on? Sam didn’t even drink last night. The last thing he remembers was that they were headed to the- wait. Maybe it was the creature. Maybe they saw it and it did this to them. What could control memories though? A weird form of jinn perhaps? Sam poured another glass and sat it on the small table in between the beds for his brother, who was now feebly stirring from his too-long sleep. 

‘Sam?’ the older hunter croaked raising his head from where it was pressed into the thick pillow. Sam just laughed softly from where he was sitting on his own bed and handed him the glass he’d just set down. ‘Oh man, I feel like crap. What happened?’

‘You can’t remember either?’ Sam didn’t feel too surprised in all honesty. If it got Sam it almost undoubtedly got Dean too, ‘I reckon it was what ever we found in that parking lot.’

‘Which was..?’

‘I don’t know. I’ve never heard of anything that could delete memories. Copy them, sure, but delete them?’ Sam groaned, tugging his fingers through his floppy hair. ‘What about angels? They’re the only thing powerful enough to do that.’ He mused aloud while Dean got up and rooted around for his tooth brush, ‘But the deaths aren’t done by angels.’

Dean’s head whipped around, ‘we could call Cas?’ he suggested. It had been weeks since they’d last seen his angel; all Heavens Angels were being taught how to embrace freedom by Castiel and it was probably as easier teaching dogs trigonometry, after all Angels have had a leader since the dawn of time

Sam laughed internally at his brother, ‘Sure,’ he answered in voice he hoped didn’t convey the ‘just admit you miss him like crazy already!’ that was going through his head. Although, Cas was an angel and therefore should know exactly what they were up against so it wasn’t a bad idea, the only reason he hadn’t already was because he felt bad using him all the time. After all, Cas was Deans angel, not Sam’s. 

‘Castiel, get your feathery ass down here, we need your -’ the soft sound of feathers cut Deans call off, ‘hey Cas’ he said, smiling warmly at his friend.

‘Hello Dean. Sam,’ he added turning his head to nod towards the younger brother, ‘what’s wrong?’

‘We’re hunting… something.’ Dean stopped and frowned, wondering how he could explain properly.

‘Don’t you usually hunt things?’

Dean just swung his jaw like a broken crazy-golf tunnel so Sam stepped in, ‘Well yeah, what he means is that we have no idea what this is. We know it bites its victims quite brutally and attacks randomly, is about man-size and-’ Sam paused, not sure id he should mention it, but what the hell, ‘and it wears a boiler suit.’

Dean looked quite embarrassed. ‘We think it might anyway’ he amended. Really, what kind of monster wore a boiler suit?! 

Cas just looked blankly between them for a long minute, ‘…I don’t understand’ he finally said.

‘Join the club, buddy’ Dean huffed slumping onto his bed, ‘Basically, we’ve got our selves a creature terrorizing the streets of Wales and, according to some chick I don’t even know the name of, it wears a boiler suit and has dog teeth’ Sam smiled apologetically at the angel, it wasn’t much to go on and, quite frankly, it sounded like some sort of stupid joke.

‘I’ll take a look’ The trench-coated man replied before promptly disappearing for about twenty seconds. ‘I didn’t see any of what ever you’ve been searching for but there’s something wrong here. Something is here that doesn’t belong’ he reported unhelpfully.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know’ Cas sighed frowning in irritation and looking towards where Dean was staring openly at him.

‘Oh, and we might have ran into it last night. We can’t remember anything.’ Sam added hoping or at least something more that ‘something is wrong here’. He needed something to work with!

‘What?’ Cas said breaking eye contact to glance at Sam, ‘Both of you?’ he turned back to Dean who confirmed with a nod. ‘Come here’ he ordered the boys. 

Sam and Dean hauled themselves from their beds to stand before their friend who laid two fingers on each of their foreheads without warning. At the contact, Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned slightly into the touch and Sam jumped slightly. 

A long moment later, Cas finally withdrew his hands. ‘You seem to have had memories locked away, but not totally lost, just extremely hard to access. I can bring them back to the surface if you want.’ 

‘Yeah, thanks Cas,’ Sam replied, noticing his brother was a bit occupied staring in to the angel’s blue eyes. 

With a quick tap to the forehead again, Sam and Dean’s minds were filled with the memories from the night before that were stolen from them.

\----

The parking lot was a wide space of damp emptiness. The only noise tricking through the grey walls was the hum of traffic and the diluted beat of a nearby club. The wind breezed passed the two brothers as they walked as quietly as they could past the faded blue level 1 signs. 'Dude, I think it’s a bit of a lost cause here,' Dean said after they'd searched half of the floor. Their heightened hunter’s senses didn't seem to find anything strange. 

The larger man sighed in and opened his mouth to reply when he was abruptly cut off by a large squeal of tires breaking suddenly against the dirty floor. The boys imminently backed into a dark corner, away from the oncoming headlights and clicked their guns off safety. An impressive, large black SUV slid past and stopped about ten meters away from where the Winchesters were concealed. Exchanging glances they silently agreed to move out of their corner and to a better advantage point. The cars doors slammed shut after a man and a woman appeared from the front seats.

The man, dean recognized with a jolt, was in a military-style jacket and had dark hair. The woman, however, wasn't with him at the bar, in fact he was sure she hadn’t been in the bar at all. Her straight dark hair went to just below her shoulders and rested on her tight leather jacket. She and the man walked quickly towards the far side of the car park. 

Sam and Dean stood in confused awe at the mysterious couple. Who were they? What were they doing here? 

'That man, I saw him in the bar we were just at. He was right near the girl I was talking to' Dean whispered. Sam just frowned a little in return and they both followed them in silence.

'Jack' the woman said quietly, 'there's two men about 20 ft to the right following us' 

'I know, it's okay' Jack didn't elaborate. Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances- the voices carried in the emptiness and that didn't sound good to them.

The Winchesters, after a brief glance to confirm their plan, confronted the military coat man and the woman, guns raised. The woman responded without delay, pulling out a gun of her own that was a little newer than what the brothers owned.

'Hi!' The man said in an American accent, smiling confidently, 'Captain Jack Harkness'

The Winchesters didn't lower their guns at the strangers. 'What are you?' Dean spat.

'Interesting choice of words, handsome,' the man replied, smiling at Deans shocked face and the taller mans amused smirk, 'We're the Torchwood Institute. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is Gwen Cooper. How about you lower those lovely guns and tell us why you're here?' 

'Oh not a chance sunshine,' The elder of the two brothers imminently said, 'We're looking for something. Why did you follow me from the bar?' 

Gwen was starting to look bored at the whole exchange but did not relax her hand holding the pistol she always carried. These boys didn't seem a threat, hell, they probably didn't know anything about what Torchwood did. She turned her head towards her boss, keeping her eyes fixed on the tall man, 'C'mon Jack, I don't think they know anything.'

Sam spoke up at this, 'What don't we know? Are you guy’s hunters?' he asked ignoring the annoyed glare shot at him by Dean. Sam relaxed his grip on his gun without letting it drop away from its target just in case, but if these were hunters they could be helpful. 

Jack cocked his head to the right, weighing the options in his mind. A moment after deciding that anything said could easily be erased he addressed Sam, 'Hunters? We don't hunt them. We help them.' 

Sam relaxed stature snapped back, 'You help them?' he growled. Dean just looked disgusted.

‘Witches? They’ve worked with demons and this could be just another demon case,’ he said quietly to Sam. 

But the voice carried to the ‘‘Torchwood’’ and they shifted uncomfortably, looking rather worried for the men’s sanity, because really, witches? What sort of crazy people still believed in witches? 

‘I don’t think so,’ Sam said, sizing up the others and not bothering to keep his voice low, ‘besides, even if they were they’d have to be pretty powerful to summon what ever we’re dealing with and she’s holding a gun. Never met a powerful witch who needs a gun,’ he reported in his smart-college-kid voice.

Dean took this in and with a shrug lowered he and Sam lowered their guns. The action was soon mirrored by Torchwood and they stood rather awkwardly facing each other. ‘Why are you helping them?’ Sam asked Jack.

‘What do you mean? Why would we hurt them? They’re innocent creatures!’ Jack replied slightly outraged at the question.

‘Innocent!’ Dean scoffed, ‘These demons or shifters or things are killing people! You’re hunters, aren’t you? Killing the bad guys is your job, not helping them.’ He turned his look of disbelief between Jack and Gwen. Some hunters they were. 

‘Why do you keep calling us that?’ Gwen snapped.

‘Wait, Dean, I don’t think these are hunters..’ Sam jumped in before Dean started shouting like a mad-man. Dean just gave Sam and incredulous look 

‘What’s a hunter,’ Jack drew their attention back.

‘We’re hunters, we hunt monsters. Shape shifters, Wendigos, Vampires, Spirits, Demons, Angels, what ever we need to.’ 

Gwen laughed, ‘You hunt monsters? And Angels?’

‘Not all angels, only the dicks, and ones we need to’ Dean quickly repaired. He would never hurt Cas.

‘Right, say we do believe you, which isn’t that much of a jump form what we deal with anyway, what’s got you so far from home?’ Jack broke up the potential threat.

‘We were helping out a friend. What do you deal with?’ answered Dean in a clipped voice.

‘Aliens. And that entailed..?’

‘None of your damn-’

‘We had to get something. You hunt aliens?’ Sam jumped in. His brother was not in the best of moods, time to wrap this up before he started using the gun in his hand.

‘Yep!’ The man said.

‘You’re both fucking crazy’ Dean laughed

‘Sure, and killing Hell’s and Heaven’s occupants isn’t’ Jack, sensing the meeting was drawing to an end, let his curiosity of the brothers go unsatisfied, 

‘Fine, want a beer before you go?’ he offered. 

Gwen walked up to the SUV and retrieved 4 bottles of Budweiser popped the top and handed them out, giving Dean a strange look as she did so.

Sam gave a polite ‘Thanks’ to make up for his brothers less than polite nod of gratitude and took a swig of the alcohol. It tasted bitter and familiar in this strange setting. The elder hunter took a long gulp of the drink and Sam hoped it would calm him down a bit more.

Jack smiled at them, ‘Well, it was lovely meeting you! We’ll leave you to your hunting or whatever it is you do’ his normal confident smugness flooding his voice again.

Dean turned to leave but was stopped by Sam. ‘Wait. These guys have some serious kit. They can’t be getting by on credit card fraud and hustles like us,’ he whispered furiously, ‘they’re not going to let us just go after telling us that!’

Immediately Dean’s muscles tightened. Sam was right. However, Sam was also unaware that Torchwood had caught every word and were barely suppressing a grin.

‘Selective amnesia pill’ Jack offered, ‘you won’t remember a thing in the morning.’

\----

Then everything went black and the brothers were dragged back to the beds they were lying on with an angel of the Lord staring expectedly at them.

‘Well?’ 

‘Cas,’ Sam ventured after several minuets of silence, ‘What do you know about God’s other creations?’


	3. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Team Freewill and Torchwood meet properly.

‘So, you honestly believe these people hunt aliens?’ Dean repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time. Seriously though, aliens?

Sam just repeated what his answer had been the last forty nine times his elder brother had asked, ‘yes dean, it’s not that big a leap, remember when we didn’t know about angels? What’s to say we’ve just never came across an alien?’ 

‘Well, we’re hardly going to go out with all of E.T.’s buddies. But really, Aliens, dude that’s kinda weird, even for us.’

‘Look, we should actually find out if these people are legit before we start naming new species. They could be a bunch of loons that happen to have a butt-load of money to fuel their wild fantasies,’ Sam mused.

Dean smirked at his brother’s unintentional innuendo, but said nothing about it, choosing to turn to Castiel instead, who was standing stiffly as usual but with a look of badly concealed panic on his features. 

The angel had been spending an unnatural amount of time in search for his father after Sam was yanked out of the cage without an explanation, leading the angel to believe it was the work of God. Dean admitted that he could be right, but the chances of finding God weren’t going to be great when they didn’t have a single clue to his where-about. Still, the angel searched, having faith enough for both of them. The revelation of a potentially solar system- or universe -wide search for the wayward dad didn’t exactly compute well with the angel. 

The brothers were actually getting quite worried about him; it had been five minutes since he and Sam had broke the news and Cas hadn’t so much as blinked since. Perhaps it was the shock or the dread or maybe it was a swell of self-pity that had immobilised him, but whatever it was could wait. Sam and Dean were expected to push on despite everything. Personal problems didn’t matter until you got rid of the big problems (unless, of course, one of them got into serious trouble, then it was fuck everything until it was fixed).

Dean took a long look at his friend before breaking him out of whatever was going on inside his head, ‘Cas, d’you think you’d be able to scout out these “Torchwood” people?’ After all, personal shit didn’t matter until you got rid of the big problems, and often the big problems took your mind off your personal baggage.

It was a long moment before the angel answered with a curt nod, to the immense relief of both Sam and Dean who had been watching anxiously. After receiving a soft smile of encouragement Dean hadn’t even realized he’d given, the angel disappeared into a quiet flutter.

When he didn’t immediately reappear as usual, Dean decided time would be better spent cleaning him self up a little and, despite Sam wanting to shower first, he went ahead into the en suite and turned on the tap to a steamy temperature and pulled his clothing off, dumping it unceremoniously onto the floor. 

Sam, still grumbling a little but smiling, pulled out his trusty laptop and retuned to his never ending researching. The web was a mountain of information and it took a certain amount of skill and patience to withdraw what was relevant, and even Sam, whom had been doing this for as long as he could remember, still took quite a bit of time to find what was needed. Still, the web was faster than books.

When Dean emerged from the steamy room, Sam was still tapping away on his keyboard and Cas was still gone. The angel had never taken so long before and just as Dean’s mind started to form unlikely scenarios to throw him into a panic, a flutter announced a return.

‘I know where they are,’ Castiel greeted them. 

Sam snapped around, his expression begging for answers his laptop could not give. ‘Torchwood’ received 0 results on Google. Not even unrelated results to sieve though, there were actually no results for it anywhere; nor for a Captain Jack Harkness- besides one from back in WWII. Nothing was to be found. This made alarm bells ring out in Sam’s mind. 

‘Well?’ Dean prompted, pushing his fingers through his wet hair. 

‘Near the Docks in an underground facility. There are two entrances, although I would suggest you use the one on the dock front. I will take you there when you’re ready.’ 

‘What took you so long anyway?’ Dean asked, mentally adding a ‘I was starting to get worried’ forgetting that the angel had access to his thoughts.

‘Nothing important.’ He replied. Dean didn’t look convinced though, so he added a muttered, ‘I bumped into a friend.’

‘What? Who?’ The boys said simultaneously. 

‘No one of importance, you can be assured. He will not be bothering us again’ 

The boys let it slip grudgingly, focusing on the present situation. They would have to find the Torchwood people, that much was obvious, although what then? 

‘We need to find out more about them.’ Sam thought aloud.

‘But how? There’s nothing Sammy!’ Dean, growing frustrated, started to pace around the room. 

Castiel’s eyes followed his movements around the room with a blank expression, his head tilted to the side a little. ‘Why don’t we just go to them?’ he asked. There was nothing stopping them in his opinion. They’d gone into other situations blind before after all. 

‘Because we have no idea what these people are. They could be dangerous or they could be the good guys. They said aliens, Cas. Aliens! How the hell do we deal with that?’ Dean ranted.

‘We have no other choice though, Dean.’ Sam said quietly.

Sighing in defeat, the older hunter answered, ‘Fine, but if you get into trouble here Sammy, I will so kick your ass.’ Sam laughed at this. Dean redirected his voice to the angel, who was still standing where he first appeared, ‘So, where’re we headed?’

-

The sky was cloudy but dry filled with seagulls squawking and swooping around the docks, stealing chips from unsuspecting tourists. Sam and Dean followed Castiel down a wooded walkway where a small tourist information shop stood. 

Cas paused and turning to face the boys he said, ‘The Torchwood institute is inside there. The entrance is concealed behind a wall.’ When he received a nod, they continued inside.

It was a cluttered shop, filled with all the usual touristy things; racks were pilled high with postcards, maps and rubbish tee-shirts with a dragon plastered onto it. It was empty behind the counter. Cas did a quick sweep of the store and found that there was a middle aged man behind a bead curtain. He was just about to announce as much when the man pushed through the beads and greeted them. 

‘Can I help you?’ he said in a polite voice.

‘Well, uhm, we’re-,’ Dean started. 

‘Ianto Jones. We are here to talk to Jack Harknes. Is he available?’ Cas asked, much to Sam and Dean’s surprise. 

The man- Ianto- looked shocked beyond belief. ‘One moment,’ he muttered, slinking back behind the curtain. 

Cas didn’t wait as asked but proceeded to lead over the counter and press a small button, turning expectantly to the right where a panel of wall slid across revealing a dark entrance. Sam and Dean withdrew their guns and took their positions at either side of it. The doorway lead to a damp stone tunnel which stretched into darkness on either side. Castiel seemed to know which way to go however, and walked purposefully to the right. The Winchester brothers followed with their guns still in hand wondering what they were about to get themselves into now. The angel raised his hand and with an upward sweep a steel door was pulled up to allow light to spill onto the stone floor and walls. 

Together, they walked through the rectangle of suddenly blinding light and into a huge room made of metal; in the centre was a towering cylinder which was being circled by what appeared to be a huge bird. Looking around, the group spotted two people tapping away at their computers; one was a Japanese woman wearing a red top and a man who looked as if he was in his twenties. 

There was a creek of metal behind the hunters causing them to spin instantly and raise their guns. There was Captain Jack Harkness, still wearing his military coat and brilliant white smile. 

‘Well, I can’t say I was expecting you back,’ he greeted them, ‘and who’s your friend?’

‘This is Cas.’ Dean said, suddenly and irrationally furious that Jack was using such flirty voice with the angel, ‘he helped enlighten us about our little chat in the parking lot.’

Jack raised his eye brows, ‘and how would he have managed that? Those amnesia pills are cooked up by myself, I’ve never heard of someone being cured of them.’

‘I am an angel of the Lord. I possess powers unknown to man.’ 

Dean rolled his eyes and Jack’s eyebrows just went higher but a definite sparkle was in his eye now.

‘What is this place? What do you do here?’ Sam demanded, ‘and why did you drug us?’

‘This is Torchwood 3. We look after the world from Alien threats. The 21st Century is when it all changes, and we’ve gotta be ready. I drugged you because you posed a treat to the Institute. Now, we’re busy, and if you don’t mind I have to get going. Oh, and would you please put your guns away? Someone could get hurt.’ Sam and Dean saw no threat from the man, so proceeded to tuck their weapons away. 

‘Hey, wait,’ Sam said when Jack turned away again, ‘I don’t- what’s going on? Aliens? You hunt aliens?’ 

‘Yeah, I thought we went through this. Now, why are you here? And why does he think he’s a freakin’ angel?’

‘He is an angel, jackass!’ Dean snapped.

Suddenly the lights flickered and sparked. Dean knew what was coming; something he’d wanted to see again since the night they’d met. During the bright flashes of light the black shadows of two huge wings were spread across the steel wall. It took everyone’s breath away; everyone was looking now, even the people at the computers. The sight was like nothing Jack had seen on Earth before. Sam’s eyes sparkled with awe.

Dean rolled his eyes when the lights returned to normal and Cas spoke, ‘Believe us now?’

‘Man, you are stunning, really, those things are gorgeous!’ Jack grinned.

Sam’s eyes flitted towards his brother before he spoke, ‘Aliens. These are what are attacking the people? Not demons or vampires or whatever?’

‘There’s no such thing as Demons, Sam,’ Jack said before glancing towards Cas, ‘well, maybe they do, but I’ve never seen them, and from me that’s something. It’s Weevils. Wanna see?’ he winked.

‘Yes.’ The Winchesters said in unison.

-

Torchwood went deep into the ground it seemed. What they called a jail cell was more of a dungeon. Bulletproof glass allowed the gathering to see into the concrete block. Inside was a creature. It was human in size and shape, but with a abnormally big skull and only a small amount of fine hair to cover its ghastly corpse-like skin. Its eyes were embedded deep into its head, exaggerated by wrinkles. Pulled back lips showed it had large, slightly yellowed teeth like a predator. 

‘This is a Weevil. They’re aliens that have just slipped through the rift in time and space which runs through Cardiff. They generally live in the sewers eating, well, they live in the sewers but every so often one of them will get cocky, try for fresh meat. We’ve got a couple hundred running about under the city but they’re no real threat.’ Jack explained as the hunters and the angel gaped at the thing. 

‘I need to speak to someone. Thank you for your Hospitality Jack, I suspect I shall see you again.’ Castiel said after a moment of silence and promptly disappeared. 

‘Okay, dude that’s weird, even for us.’ Dean said to fill the silence.

-

‘So, you’ve seen mine, do I get to see yours?’ Jack said once they were back up to what seemed to be the main area. Jack had introduced the woman as Toshiko and the man as Owen, but the Winchesters were too stunned to say anything other than a muttered ‘hi.’ 

‘We hunt Demons and monsters. All those things you thought didn’t exist and more. Vampires, jinn, ghosts, you name it we’ve killed it,’ Sam explained, ‘even took down the 3 of the horsemen and the devil,’ he added in an nearly inaudible mutter with a small chuckle. 

‘Big foot’s a hoax if it makes you feel better.’ Dean added to the dumbstruck faces.

‘It seems we’ve got a lot to learn about our own planet,’ Toshiko spoke in a soft feminine voice.

‘Sure does, Tosh. Tell you what, why don’t we form a temporary alliance? These monsters you fight are a threat, and we need to do something about it. You show us the ropes and you get a horary pass into the Torchwood team?’ Captain Jack Harkness spoke up, going into business mode. 

The Winchesters shared a quick look and with a few eyebrow twitches and a shrug from Dean. ‘Sure, can’t hunt to have a few more hunters on the look out,’ Sam answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! It's a little later than I'd hoped and unbetad so sorry if you spot any mistakes. Who is it Cas bumped into? Who'd he go to talk to? Ooohh, I'm getting excited. As always, reviews are rewarded with virtual hugs and cookies, unless of course you have personal space issues and dislike cookies, in which case I'll give you a warm smile and offer you another delicious treat.


End file.
